1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to airway devices, such as tracheostomy tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of one or more substances into or out of a patient. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
More specifically, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes or tracheostomy tubes. While patients may be intubated using endotracheal tubes during emergencies or shorter hospital stays, tracheostomy tubes are more typically used for prolonged ventilation, as the use of a tracheostomy tube is generally more comfortable for a patient.
A typical tracheostomy tube is generally inserted into the trachea via a surgical incision in the neck. After insertion of the tube into the trachea, a portion of tube remains outside the patient. This portion extends outwards from the neck and may connect the tracheostomy tube to a ventilator or other medical device. Generally, this exterior portion of the tube is held in place by a flange that rests on the patient's neck and is further secured by straps to the patient. The inserted portion of the tracheostomy tube is generally mechanically coupled to the flange, typically by a snap or screw mechanism on the underside of the flange, which rests on the patient's neck. As such, the mechanical connection point may display angled edges that may irritate a patient's skin. Certain devices attempt to address this problem by providing pillow or fabric protectors for the neck that may lift the flange slightly off the neck to avoid skin irritation. However, these devices may compromise the secure attachment of the tracheostomy tube to the patient by providing a less stable base for the tube at the patient's neck.
A stable attachment of the tracheostomy tube to the patient is advantageous for preventing motion of the tube within the trachea. Because the exterior portion of the tracheostomy tube is connected to the inserted portion, when the exterior portion of the tube is shifted or moved, these movements may be translated to the interior potion of the tube. These movements may cause some discomfort for the patient if the tracheostomy tube shifts position within the trachea.